wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy
Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy is one of WordGirl's major villains she faces. He's a big guy with a sandwich-shaped who is obsessed with sandwiches and sandwich related things. Personality Chuck (full name Charles) is very shy and soft-spoken, and one of the more friendly villains that WordGirl fights. But because he also has a short temper, Chuck tends to get upset or angry if things don’t go his way, often ending up in him being vengeful. He also robs banks and steals money to pay for expensive sandwich-related items when his allowance isn't high enough. His "evil lair" is located in his mother's basement, where he also lives. He sleeps in a bunk bed in kiddy pyjamas with several stuffed animals. Most of his time is spent playing video games on his beat-up couch in the basement, making and eating sandwiches, or plotting against WordGirl. He is seen hanging out with Sammy Sub at the zoo in one episode, showing he has at least one friend. He has been shown to be able to hold normal jobs several times. However, his short temper always gets the best of him and winds up lashing out and seeking revenge, like for example; in the episode “Chuck the Nice Pencil Selling Guy”, when his stubborn boss Mr. Callahan reveals his hatred for sandwiches or anything to do with them. Chuck places his boss in a vat and that every time he refuses a sandwich that is offered to him, Mr. Callahan gets gooped (although he has to press the button himself as Chuck accidentally put the it on the inside). Another truly notable example of this is shown in the episode “Lunch Lady Chuck”, when Chuck, working as a “lunch fellow” at Woodview Elementary, is forced by the principal to wear a hairnet, and after Chuck tries it on, it squeezes his head, then he starts to get disorderly and angrily takes it off afterwards. After being told by the principal that if he can’t wear a hairnet, he's not allowed to work in the cafeteria, Chuck angrily quits. A little later, he threatens to use his giant crusher on the school unless his demands are answered. WordGirl and Huggy see to this and WordGirl offers Chuck a selection of hairnets, most of which don’t satisfy him, but eventually one does. WordGirl then tells Chuck to disable the crusher, but after Chuck types in different passwords (all of which are incorrect), the crusher is still active. After a series of strenuous investigations to figure out the password, a stressed WordGirl firmly grabs Chuck by his arms and shakes him in order to get him to remember it, which he eventually does, and so the crusher is deactivated. Even so, Chuck is sent to do his duty as a “lunch fellow” at the city’s local penitentiary as punishment for his actions, but he is happy nonetheless. Chuck is not very skilled with words, hence his current name and some of the ones he has tried out in the past, such as “Destructo the Destroyer,” “Amazo the Amazing Guy Who’s Evil but Not Really That Bad When You Get to Know Him,” and "Handsome Eddie". His verbal tic is forgetting the word he is about to use, and saying "Oh, ya know, what's the word...?" (usually one of the featured words in a certain episode). Weapons Condiment Ray: A ray gun and Chuck's signature weapon that fires specially made mustard, relish and ketchup, though he may put in other condiments such as honey butter, olive oil, ranch dressing, honey mustard, or anything else depending on the episode/scenario. The condiment hardens around WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face, leaving them immobilized, although they eventually manage to break out of it. The Crusher: A giant sandwich press that Chuck uses to crush buildings or whatever has made him upset or angry that day. He usually sets it on a timer which can only be disabled by typing in a certain password. Mayonnaise Fire Hose: A humongous fire hose that sprays gallons of fast drying hardening mayonnaise onto multiple people. Completely enveloping and immobilizing them with the condiment. It works stronger than his Condiment Ray, but WordGirl can still forcefully break out of the trap. Pickle Shurikens: Chuck pulls out a pair of sliced pickles and throws them like shurikens, which WordGirl or Captain Huggy Face slip on. Pickle Power Pack: A jet pack fueled by pickle juice that seldom works, usually just sending Chuck flying aimlessly through the air. Peanut Butter Blaster: ''' A blaster that fires out peanut butter which hardens into a ball around WordGirl. Its ammunition consists of quite a large amount of peanuts in order to function. His most noticeable usage of said weapon is in the episode "Peanut Butter Battles". '''Box of Plastic Wrap: A box of plastic wrap that when fired at someone, wraps around him/her, but Chuck doesn't like using it, as it is messy and he always ends up wasting so much. Relationships WordGirl Chuck doesn't necessarily hate WordGirl, as he feels "hate" is a very strong word. He just dislikes her very much for stopping his evil plans. Despite this, he still becomes worried when she doesn't show up to stop him, and is mindful of not hurting her terribly, such as asking her if she is allergic to peanut butter before shooting her with it. Chuck also may act on impulse, as shown when he has been told to leave a banquet, Chuck yells at WordGirl for how hard it is to change a floor into a giant piece of bread and then traps her. WordGirl is very kind towards Chuck, giving him time to decide what he wants to demand when he doesn't think far enough in a plan, helping him with his interpersonal family issues, and having amicable chit-chat with him every once in a while. In the two-part episode "A World Without WordGirl", we see that without WordGirl stopping him, Chuck would be ruling the city. Mother Chuck's mother loves her son (Chucky-boo, Chucky-buttons, Chucky-bear, Chuckleberry, etc) very much, almost to a smothering degree. Depending on Chuck's mood, he either relishes the attention from his mother or despises it, claiming that she doesn't allow him to do anything on his own. In the episode "Sandwich World", Chuck becomes so angry at his mother when she interrupts him while he carefully dips a sandwich into mayonnaise, telling him it is time to go to the dentist. It is at that point that Chuck decides to move out and create his own lair. It isn't very long after moving out that he realizes his mother isn't there to kiss his boo-boos, make him sandwiches, and tuck him into bed, and he begins crying and begging to be taken back to his mom's house. Brent Chuck is extremely envious of his brother Brent, who has become extremely rich and successful for inventing crustless bread - a food that Chuck simply can't wrap his head around people liking. Brent loves his brother unconditionally, defending him even when Chuck tries desperately to break up Brent and his new girlfriend, Ms. Question. Chuck and his brother bond over playing video games (which Brent envies Chuck's skills at), and eating sandwiches together. Hal Hardbargain Chuck seems to have quite a bitter acquaintance with the city's gruff gadget supplier Hal Hardbargain, due to the fact the things he sells to or fixes for Chuck often malfunction. This is evidenced in the episode "Word (Hicc)Up!". Gallery Click here for the full gallery Trivia *Liz Breen, associate producer of WordGirl, has confirmed that Chuck is a human being with a sandwich for a head, and that Chuck and Brent have different fathers, as evident by their very different appearances. *He is a reference to Condiment King from '' Batman: The Animated Series''; both Chuck and Condiment King make use of a condiment ray. Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sandwich family Category:Super Villains Category:Villains Category:Villain Society Category:Civilians Category:Main Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Men